Scalding Skin
by LillyFrost
Summary: Rachel and Quinn alone in a bedroom with Rachel wearing Quinn's clothes. Takes place during senior year, Christmas break. Warning for mature themes. The F-i-n-n word not mentioned once.


"Stay with me Rachel?"

In all the time you have known Quinn Fabray, the girl had never asked you for anything, not in that tone at least. So you stayed.

You turned off your phone, setting it on the floor, out of sight, you didn't want to hear it chime with a text from **him **right this room, the whole two people who existed, who mattered, were you and the radiant girl named Quinn.

With your heart beating up into my throat you nervously sat down on the edge of her bed, playing with a loose thread on the comforter and avoiding all eye contact.

"Do you want to wear some of my pyjamas Berry?" You smile fondly at the use of your last name, actually used in kindness for once and nod.

Picking herself up Quinn digs a pair of pj pants and a grey baseball T out of a lower drawer in her dresser. Tossing them to you she then snags some clothes for herself and moves toward the bathroom.

"I'll just... change in here."

"Thank you," the words are whispered softly but true.

Turning on the knob, the blonde stops for a second and half turns back.

"You know that I won't jump you tonight or anything right? We can just,watch a movie or something and I'll keep my hands to myself."

Something moves in your chest at the words and your eyes meet hers.

"I know. I trust you Quinn."

With a mumbled "right", she slips inside the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

You flop backwards onto the royal-blue comforter and press the heels of your hands into bleary eyes, trying to while away the memories threatening to bob to the surface. Too late.

**We are facing off in the empty Home Economics room, the sun reflecting of off the the metal cabinet in back. **

**Quinn had asked you to meet her here after Glee had ended, and with a confused head you had. After a few minutes of silence, the only noise being an icicle falling outside she had started talking at a fast pace.**

**You heard snippets like, "I was confused at first of course, but I think I get it now" and "You've always been there for me Rachel, even when we were fighting" and finally "I like you". Those last three had taken some time to settle in, you leaning back against the whiteboard for balance, before you got it. Like really got it. Quinn Fabray was standing in front of you, laying her heart out for you to see.**

**And it shocked you to your core.**

"**...Okay?" That was apparently the only word that could be formed and of course it was a bad choice. But nevertheless she stepped forward, still keeping a gape between you and continued speaking.**

"**I am aware you don't share these feelings, that you have him, but could I..."**

"**C-could you what?"**

"**Kiss you. Just once, for a memory?"**

**You hardly realize you had dipped your head yes before Quinn is surging forward and ghosting her lips over yours, hesitant in every way. **

**The smell of her papaya shampoo somehow urges you forward and you tilt your head up slightly, inviting her to push forward and actually kiss you.**

**But then her hand is cupping your cheek, her lips sliding properly against your own and you are spiralling out, and dipping back in with the feel and the **_**taste**_**. Teeth and tongues ****knock slightly and when you move to touch her, your hand is gripping air.**

**Quinn mutters thanks before dashing away like a scared bunny, back into the hallway and just, away. **

**Sinking to the floor you push your head between your knees and breathe. Your head seems to be floating away like a lost balloon, and you can't even try to get it back right now.**

**Quinn is just an extremely good kisser you tell yourself, that's the only plausible reason that you can't stand, your legs shaking like Bambi's when you try. That is all it is, nothing else. **

You had talked a little since then, after the awkwardness faded slightly, not about that afternoon though, never.

And when you had been at home reading your English work assigned to you over the Christmas break and not understanding, you had called the one girl who might be able to help. She had told you it would be easier done in person so you had driven over, going into the girl's house for the first time. It was very big,cold and empty, reminding you more of a closed museum than a house.

After the work was completed I had made a move to go, collecting my things but she had stopped me with that voice, and here you are. In Quinn's bedroom, the house empty save the two of you and the idea of staying the night...wow.

No words.

Slipping on Quinn's clothes you realize with a jolt that these are **Quinn's clothes** and that makes you shiver in delight.

Quinn knocks before coming back in (which is funny in so many ways, this is her house and her bathroom).

"Do you want something to eat?"

Your brain walks away at the words, wandering somewhere it shouldn't go, the restricted section in a swamp somewhere.

When I come back she is looking at me curiously, and I flush.

"N- no thank you Quinn, I'm good. What kind of film would you like to watch?"

Hmmmm-ing under her breath Quinn moseys over to an over packed shelf, her hand skimming the dvds before pulling two out.

"How about Rocky Horror and the Sound of Music? We can sing along," and is supplied with a small smile.

"Perfect."

An hour later we are both curled towards each other (on top of the covers) a bowl of trail mix wedged between us, lazily watching Rocky Horror. We do sing along but also find ourselves comparing it to our few rehearsals of the piece of art, and laughing at the memories.

You don't realize it until you touch her but your hand has crept over to the left, searching for another. Fingers curl around your own and give a gentle squeeze.

You try to turn back to the movie but the heat coming from your light hand on to my palm and the fact that she was so close and that we were on a **bed **were all very distracting. And the fact that you could be closer if you just said something flits through your head.

"I know it was supposed to be a one time thing but I just really want to be kissing you right now Quinn."

You don't even recognize the voice as yours at first, but who's else would it be? Quinn's neck snaps around so fast, her eyes wide and disbelieving. You aren't the only one who can pull things out of thin air missy.

"Ra- Rachel are you sure?"

"Yes."

The word is barely out before she eagerly rolls her body on to yours and her lips are flush against your own.

Somewhere in the back of your mind you notice the trail mix get knocked over but who cares? Quinn Fabray is lying half on top of you, a leg pushed between your own. She pulls back and you hear a small moan, recognizing it as yours seconds later but than her lips are brushing up your face, and she kisses your earlobe before dragging them down the column of your neck.

"_Quinn."_

Hitting on a tender area, you whimper and tangle your hands into her hair, holding her there. Smiling against skin, she speaks.

"Is your neck tender, baby?"

"Y-yes,"you draw out the word while lightly massaging Quinn's head with soft fingertips.

"Mhmm, good."

Stroking her lips deliciously up and down a trail on the skin, sucking and lightly nipping you moan arching up into her.

Than she is fully straddling your thighs, hands brushing the strip of skin between ridden-up shirt and pants.

She's hesitant and asking for permission. Giving a jerky nod, her mouth moves off your neck with a pop! And her hands slowly push their way up under your shirt.

Her hands hesitated over your mint-green bra. Arching your back off the bed, you push them into her hands. Surprise streaks her face before she starts softly kneading them, and you close your eyes.

She kisses your lips with an hot passion, tracing the outline with her tongue and you groan against the feel. Taking this as a go-through Quinn licks into your mouth to play with your tongue and to tickle against the roof of the cavern.

It all feels so amazing, the other girls' soft hands touching you over the bra while languidly stroking the inside of your mouth. There is no insistence, no rush, just the movement of our bodies rocking together.

"D-do you want to keep going?"

It doesn't even cross your mind to say no. Sitting up causes Quinn to slide down your legs a touch and an dejected look to form on her face.

"Y-yeah, I do Quinn. I just want to be l-less clothed."

An brilliant smile overtakes her face and the girl is eagerly tugging off your shirt and playing with the waistband on the pj pants. You wiggle your hips and slide them off yourself, feeling the cool brush of air on your skin.

With a contented sigh Quinn is burying her face in your hair hands lightly gripping your middle.

You card your fingers through her fluffed-up hair and drag them down the curve of her spine.

"I want to be shirtless too baby," Quinn husks in a breathy tone.

You gladly wrestle her shirt off and run your hands up her sides. A breathy noise escapes her lips, a noise you never want to stop hearing.

Tugging off each others' bras takes a mintute, all the stupid clasps and straps but both are tossed in behind Quinn, and she resumes sucking on your neck. Wrapping your legs around her body so the goddess in front of you is placed in your lap you groan as Quinn bites down, giving you a tingle of delectable pain.

Slotting your bodies together, your bare breasts brush and a sparks shoot up your spine.

"You- you're really pretty Rachel, especially like this."

You can't speak, can only seal your breasts against hers once more, hardening nipples rubbing together and eliciting that breathy moan.

"Quinn, Quinn, Quinn," Are the only words you can utter once you find your voice and so you repeat them like a mantra.

"Rachel."

And she is guiding you back onto the bed, sweeping away spare nuts and M&Ms. Her pants have disappeared and bare legs twist and tangle with yours until you are both wrapped up completely in each others' warmth.

"Under or over the covers?"

"This is fine, this is good."

You hadn't realized until now that your boyshorts had gotten so wet and you flush. But then both of your underwear is wiggled off and it doesn't matter. Because Quinn Fabray is naked and sweaty on top of you. With an delighted shiver you thrust up, your sweat mixing together while you flick your tongue along the shell of her ear.

Moans mesh together as you explore one another, the feel of skin sliding against skin intoxicating.

Hesitantly her hand moves down _there_, her fingertips gentle as they touch.

"Fuck!"

You cry out as she brushes a tender spot, a pleased smile covering her face as she continues to caress you with her right hand, the left moving up to grip your own.

Throwing your head back against the pillows you cry out nonsense words as she moves her hand faster, curving the three fingers and catapulting you closer to the finish line.

You rock up into her hand, pressing closer and wailing as she leans forward to bite your collarbone.

You bring up a shaking hand to touch her in the same way, working an inquisitive finger inside her.

Her mouth opens in a wordless cry, before crying out your name,"_Rachel!"_ and shaking.

Then it's there, sending you tumbling over the finish line and beyond, arching your body off the bed, while an elated moan rips from the back off your throat. Quinn continues to work you through your orgasm before she follows, tossing her head back. You're falling endlessly and slipping away in the wonderful heat rushing from between your open legs and the liquid dripping down your thigh from the blonde princess above, her hand still gripping yours, rolling away on waves of bliss.

After a while you come back to the lamp-light room, while Quinn slides off you and tucks herself in to your side, bringing the thick blanket over to cover your both.

"Was that alright, Rachel?"

Twisting your head around you softly kiss her lips.

"That was a million miles from alright Quinn."

And you sink back into her arms which thread around your stomach and her head drops onto the curve of your neck.

She whispers words that ghost over your skin, lulling you to sleep. You don't know what will happen next, whether or not this wonderfulness can continue or not but instead of dwelling on that you lose yourself in her voice and close your eyes close.

This is the first time I am posting anything really smutty, so please tell me what you think in a review :) No flames though.

Thanks for anyone who read this all the way through xxx LilyFrost


End file.
